1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hands-free telephonic communication using a speakerphone for announcing received telephonic interaction and for receiving user-generated voice information for transmission. More particularly, this invention relates to implementing speakerphone functionality within a personal computer having both audio and modem boards for forming a speakerphone.
2. Present State of the Art
Speakerphones have been implemented in a variety of form-factors which enable a user to engage in a hands-free telephonic conversation. Historical implementations of speakerphones include traditional desktop telephones having a speaker and a microphone resident therein. Other speakerphone form-factors include dedicated telephonic devices lacking a basic handset for conducting a private conversation while possessing only a speaker and a microphone for facilitating communication.
Such dedicated equipment is comprised of a substantial amount of logic and capability necessary to facilitate a hands-free communication session. More simplistic models, for example, of speakerphones facilitate conversation in only one direction. Such half duplex speakerphones must monitor and perform directional switching of conversations. Logic associated with conversation detection and switching may assume complex implementations requiring substantial electronic logic. Furthermore, speakerphone implementations facilitating simultaneous bi-directional or full duplex communication also require a substantial amount of logic for implementing such functionality.
Other unrelated developing technologies include a personal computer 10 (FIG. 1) which incorporates other forms of media such as audio functionality in addition to traditional data transmission. For example, a dedicated audio board 28 capable of transducing sound received from a microphone 30 into digital data for playback or transmission has become commonplace. Also, audio boards for converting digital data into audio signals for playback through a speaker 32 have also become ubiquitous. Such audio boards capable of receiving and vocalizing audio information have become key elements and even integral to personal multi-media computing.
Additional technological developments have occurred in modem technology with modems becoming yet another common module resident within nearly all modern personal computers. Traditional modems facilitate the transmission of data information across standard phone lines by employing modulation technology. Modern modems such as modem 14, provide a modulation-bypass channel for routing audio information, such as voice information, between the public standard telephone network (PSTN) 12 and personal computer 10. Such modems are termed "voice-capable modems."
Due to the logic-intense nature of speakerphones as described above and the logic-capable characteristics of a personal computer, the personal computer became a natural platform on which to implement speakerphone functionality. Traditional personal computer-based speakerphones employed a circuit board having voice-capable modem 14 for interfacing with PSTN 12. Additionally, a personal computer-based speakerphone utilized audio board 28 for interfacing with a speakerphone user. The audio board traditionally interfaced with microphone 30 and speaker 32 for receiving and generating perceivable audio information. Traditional voice-capable modems provided an external interface wherein voice signals 26 circumventing modulation may be interconnected directly with an audio board.
Therefore, prior art implementations of personal computer-based speakerphones utilized available external interfaces available to route an analog audio channel between the voice-capable modem and the audio board. In such implementations, host software 44 primarily performed both an activate modem process 46 for controlling and establishing a speakerphone communication session and a call processing process 48 for facilitating the dialing and other preference parameters common to speakerphone implementations.
As technology advanced and personal computers became more integrated, additional miniaturized or integrated standards through which modules, such as a voice-capable modems, communicate have developed. For example, laptop and notebook computers have assumed a much smaller form-factor than traditional desktop personal computers. To facilitate the interfacing of peripherals with notebook computers, additional bus standards such as the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association standard (hereinafter "PCMCIA") have developed which provide a smaller form-factor than traditional personal computer circuit boards. Furthermore, modern peripherals such as PCMCIA modems are designed with such a compact form-factor that the device is nearly entirely positioned within the footprint of the notebook computer with only essential interfaces available. Likewise, modern audio boards may be entirely implemented on the mother board of a notebook computer with the microphone and speaker integrated into the chassis of the computer. Such integrated, bantam configurations of peripherals such as voice-capable modems and audio boards do not lend themselves to being externally accommodating of an analog audio channel.
Thus, it appears that there exists no present technique for externally interconnecting a voice-capable modem and an audio board, or an equivalent thereof, where such external interfaces are unavailable or where such external interfaces are impractical. Furthermore, there does not currently exist interfacing techniques for coupling voice-capable modems and audio boards wherein no such external interfaces exist or wherein only one of the modules, such as the modem or the audio board incorporate an external interface. Additionally, there also does not exist a technique for interfacing a voice-capable modem with an audio board for implementing a speakerphone wherein the modem and audio board may possess incompatible directional capabilities such as in the case of one being capable of full duplex operation while the other is capable of only half duplex operation.